


¡¿Porque A él, sí?!

by princessvirgo



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6368662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessvirgo/pseuds/princessvirgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No entendía el actuar de su amigo, y tampoco por qué lo evitaba a toda costa. Habría hecho algo malo para molestarlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

¡¿Porque A él, sí?!

No entendía el actuar de su amigo, y tampoco por qué lo evitaba a toda costa. Habría hecho algo malo para molestarlo.

Y después de mucho al fin se decidió a saber que le pasaba al guardián de Capricornio, por lo que con decisión se encamino al décimo templo, lugar en el que sin lugar a dudas estaba Shura. Lo había visto pasar junto a Camus, y aunque el saludo a ambos, este lo ignoro olímpicamente.

Shura, pudo pasar! – grito desde la entrada del templo, por muy caballero dorado que fuera no le gustaba entrar en los templos sin pedir permiso –

…-silencio fue su respuesta. Por lo que dio unos cuantos pasos internándose al décimo templo, en busca de quien fuera su amigo de infancia-

Shura, está allí? –pregunto y toco la puerta de la habitación del español –

…-otra vez nada. Habría salido?, pero estaba seguro que Camus fue el único que dejo la décima casa, o es que su cosmos lo había engañado?, eso era imposible –

Shura? – No esperaba encontrar al guardián dormido plácidamente o eso es lo que el peninsular quería que el castaño creyera – Shura, no finjas…- expreso con cierto aire divertido, después de todo le hacía gracia ver al español mantener esa costumbre cuando era niño –

…- el peli negro verdoso, mascullo algo en su idioma natal y abrió los ojos, era cierto que no podía engañar al ojí azul –ya te acordaste que existo – pensó molestia y dolor a la vez – que quieres? – pregunto con enfado –

Yo pues…porque me evitas? – pregunto con algo de tristeza –

Yo te evito?, ja! Ahora resulta que yo te evito – Shura no podía creer el cinismo del Sagitario –

Shura…- trato de hablar pero la mirada del español lo callaron –

Ahora resulta que quieres que te hable – Shura se puso de pie – después de que te la pasaste ignorándome por dos meses! Dos meses! – expreso indignado – y hora vienes con, porque me evitas? – imito la voz de castaño que si fuera otro el momento se hubiese reído –

Pero yo…- trato de explicarse –

No!, tú qué?!, acaso te importo como me sentía? Como me sentí al volver a verte?!, después de trece años al fin podía verte sin el compromiso del muro de los lamentos y la estúpida conquista de Loki, pero eso te importo? No, solo tenías tiempo para el idiota de Saga y su fingida carita de "soy de lo peor, me perdonan?" como si lo que hubiese hecho, solo lo hubiese hecho por manipulación de Ares! O la intervención de Kanon, quien sin dudas es más hombre que él al admitir sus errores, y no escudarse bajo la posesión – bien eso ya estaba fuera del tema, pero vamos que quien piensa en los momentos de cólera – te importo acaso las ganas que tenia de hablar contigo, y poder decir lo siento?, te importo eso? Porque a él, sí?, a él, si le diste la oportunidad y a mí no?! - Shura lo miraba con ojos asesinos – no, y no necesitas negarlo porque bien sabes que lo que digo es verdad – Shura desvió la mirada - y ahora vienes como si nada hubiese pasado…lárgate! – grito al ver el intento del castaño de acercársele –

Shu…- no pudo terminar de hablar cuando las palabras del español lo callaron –

Lárgate! –grito de nuevo y le dio la espalda no quería que siquiera viera el dolor en su rostro, y mucho menos las lágrimas que recorrían su rostro – lárgate! –volvió a gritar al sentir al sagitario aun allí, el cual ya que sin saber cómo actuar salió del lugar –

***M***

Que le hiciste? – Camus, que había sentido el cosmos de Aioros llegar a Capricornio, había dejado su casa para ir a asegurase de que Shura no cortara en pedacitos al Sagitario, pero al oír los gritos del español supo que eso había sido peor de lo que esperaba –

Camus…- Aioros salió de su ensimismamiento al escuchar al francés, y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de las palabras hostiles de este – Shura esta…- no sabía cómo describir la situación y estado del español –

Déjame, hablare con él – sin más que decir el onceavo guardián ingreso a la habitación del español como si nada –

Y que había hecho él, para que Shura se molestara tanto? – que si entendía que desde que volvieran a la vida después de lo de Loki, se había concentrado en restablecer su amistad con Saga, pero no creyó que eso fuera tan malo y mucho pero que lastimaría a Shura por ello…- porque a él, sí? – repitió las palabras dolidas del décimo guardián. Salió del templo diez con la intensión de buscar un lugar lo suficientemente adecuado para meditar, lo que debía hacer si no quería perder su amistad con Shura –

***M***

Porque no se lo dijiste? – bien Camus, era el menos indicado para preguntar ello –

Por lo mismo que Tú esperaste que Milo, diera el primer paso – contesto mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente sobre el suelo de su habitación –

…bien, la pregunta fue tonta – aceptó el francés – pero si sigues así, Aioros se alejara y…, estoy seguro que eso es lo que menos quieres – expresó el francés mientras formaba una esfera con sus cosmos en su mano –

Lo sé – dejo salir un suspiro – pero no es como si fuera a rogarle – concluyo con pesadez –

Va, tienes razón – Camus dejo en paz su cosmos – pero que harás? – insistió, como solía hacer Milo con él –

Aun no lo sé – negó –

mmm…- Camus decidió no decir más –

***M***

Me parece correcto que le pidas una disculpa – Mu no había podido dejar pasar, a quien consideraba su hermano mayor, así con ese semblante derrotado por lo que lo había hecho pasar a su templo y tratar de ayudarle en lo que sea que tenga el castaño –

No creo que me escuche – negó –

Pero es lo más adecuado. Ambos deben hablar y arreglar de la misma manera esta situación. No pueden estar eternamente así – Mu le tendió un vaso de jugo – ya verás que todo estará mejor después de que hablen – animo –

Y si me corta en pedacitos! – Aioros, podía ser como Aioria. Al final el león de alguien debía aprender a ser así como era, no? –

No lo creo. Shura te quiere mucho como para hacerlo – dijo pensativo – además solo está dolido, y cómo no? , si la persona que ama lo ignora desde que volvimos a la vida y al parecer tiene interés en quien "supuestamente" fue el culpable de todo desde el inicio…- Mu parecía sumido en alguna nube de pensamientos, que ni cuenta se daba que estaba hablando de más, hasta que…- Uy…creo que…jejeje – rio nervioso al darse cuenta de que si, una vez más se había hundido en sus pensamientos y había hablado de más. Lo mismo le había pasado con Shaka – Aio, no le digas que yo te dije o a mi si me hará picadillo – pidió al mayor que solo amplio su sonrisa y asintió –

No te preocupes, además esas palabras me acaban de dar cierta idea – sin más que decir abandono la casa de Aries dejando a un desconcertado Mu –

Que le pasa a Sagitario? – la voz del rubio de virgo, que se había cruzado con Aioros en la salida de Aries, le hizo sonreír –

Ya luego sabrás – se limitó a decir, a lo que el rubio solo se encogió de hombros –

***M***

PV: *.* son tan lindos! -

Ikki: quienes? -

PV: ellos! - señala -

Ikki: quien? - mira confundido a PV -

PV: ellos?! - vuelve a señalar un lugar donde Ikki no ve nada -

Ikki: ya...- mirara raro a PV - ya se volvio loca...- susurra mientras se aleja lentamente -


	2. II

II

Claro, no les basta con que este deprimido. Ahora quieren que me amanezca vigilando – bufo el español, al saberse merecedor del turno noche_madrugada – te odio Shion – pensó y pateo lo más fuerte que pudo a una indefensa piedra que salió volando, sin rumbo fijo – idiota! Mal nacido! Tarado!...- seguía insultando al peli verde –

El calor en las orejas de Shion, no lo deben dejar ni dormir* – la voz del guardián del centauro, hizo bufar aún más al indignado español –

Que no tienes nada que hacer?, no sé molestar al león junto a Marín o qué se yo, tal vez tirarte de un barranco y ahorrarnos la molestia de verte… – expreso con desagrado, ahora resultaba que no podía ni desquitar su molestia sin que lo molesten –

Tengo guardia y además muchos me extrañarían… – se excusó el castaño al ver que el otro le daba la espalda y comenzaba a alejarse hasta que al escuchar sus palabras paro –

Guardia?, si claro – dijo irónico, omitiendo el siguiente comentario del arquero – la guardia es con Milo, Muito y el rubio de virgo, aunque aún me pregunto cómo se le pasó ese dato a Shion?. Siempre evita siquiera dejarlos solos – bien, se estaba saliendo por la tangente pero era preferible pensar en asuntos que no estuvieran relacionados con él –

Hice cambio con…- calló un momento al recordar la amenaza de Milo – Milo, tuvo una urgencia – Shura rodo los ojos, Aioros no sabía mentir –

Y?, no debes estar en su lugar? – lo corrió –

Podemos hablar? – trato de guardar la calma, muy a pesar de que la actitud ácida de capricornio le estaba empezando a molestar –

Que estamos haciendo, si no? – pegunto con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido –

Como personas – Shura estuvo a punto de usar a Excálibur en contra del de ojos azules – no te enojes, pero desde que hablamos o mejor dicho, desde que me gritaste en Capricornio, no podemos hacerlo – se defendió y trato de evitar hacer enojar más al peli negro verdoso –

Tengo cosas que hacer – se giró y estaba dispuesto a ir a matar a Milo, por andar de metiche y de paso desfogaba su molestia con él –

Ya Shura! – El Castaño lo retuvo del brazo – vamos, éramos amigos…porque, no podemos volverlo a hacerlo y… - trato de seguir pero algo lo retuvo y eso era…-

Aioros! – Saga, con su odiosa humanidad, había tenido que aparecer – dijiste que a las 10 en tu templo y mira donde te encuentro! – reclamo el peli azul y se acercó más a los otros sin darle importancia a lo que sea que Aioros y Shura estuvieran haciendo antes de que llegara – hola Shura – saludo, sin notar como el español apretaba los puños –

Suéltame, o te quedas sin brazo – mascullo entre dientes y para darle fuerza a sus palabras le provoco un corte al castaño en la mano, que rápidamente el griego separo del brazo del de España al sentir la agresión –

Shura! - reclamo –

…- sin girarse y sin darle importancia a géminis y su saludo, mucho menos al reclamo del sagitario, se alejó rumbo desconocido –

Y ahora qué le pasa? – Pregunto el mayor, pues no entendía nada la actitud del menor de los tres –

Y…que querías? – Desvió el tema Aioros, en tanto se miraba la herida de la mano. Esa herida era una prueba clara de que Shura está sumamente molesto.

***M***

Tenía que aparecer…- suspiro Camus que junto a Milo, quien le había dicho del pedido del castaño, observaban lo sucedido desde un lugar apartado –

Kanon es un inútil…- murmuro al recordar el pedido que le había hecho al gemelo menor –

Que tiene que ver él? – pregunto Camus con una ceja alzada –

Pues…- Milo sonrió con inocencia, la cual se transformó en una llena de nervios al ver la mirada fría del francés. Ahora que había hecho?, porque la mirada de Camus le decía que no iba a salir ileso –

***M***

Mu! – el mencionado sintió su alma ir y venir del hades al escuchar al español llamarlo y más aun con ese tono de voz. Seguramente ya se había enterado de que había hablado de más e iba por su cabeza lila –

Lo siento, Shura, enserio! No lo hice…- trato de alegar pero al ver la cara de confusión del mayor callo y sonrió con inocencia – Shuris, que alegría!... esto… que haces por aquí? – miro de un lado a otro, buscando la manera de escapar del español, antes que el mismo se pusiera la soga al cuello o mejor dicho la espada en el cuello –

Pues hay ciertos bichos que decidieron arruinarme la guardia, y como no querían irse pues me fui yo – explico y sonrió al ver como el peli lila buscaba algo – que buscas? – interrogó a lo que el muviano sonrió con inocencia –

Yo, no nada…- rio –

Si claro…- el español lo miro con el ceño fruncido. Algo ocultaba ese carnero –

***M***

Discúlpame, si?! – Ese no era el método más adecuado, pero tal vez servía o eso fue lo que pensaban el grupo de mirones, que milagrosamente habían podido escaparse de Shura y Aioros, llevándose a Saga y de pasa dejándolos juntos –

Si no lo corta, debe sentirse aceptado – planteo Milo, que se sobaba disimuladamente una zona de su cabeza – tiraste muy fuerte…- se quejó ante Camus que lo ignoro – me dejaras calvo…- balbuceo eso ultimo al recordar como el francés le había tirado demasiado fuerte de su hermoso y azul cabello –

Estuvo cerca…- Mu, aun trataba de controlar sus manos temblorosas. Y es que si Aioros no llegaba, estaba seguro que no la contaba y es que el español podía a ser muy quisquilloso cuando quería enterarse de algoélser muy nervioso cuando trataba de ocultar algo –

Y me pueden decir que hacemos? – al fin pregunto Saga, al no entender que pasaba –

Ahora sabemos porque nunca le puedes esconder nada a Shion – declaro Milo, ignorando la pregunta del mayor –

Puedo saber que rayos hacemos aquí?! Y porque me arrastraron como bestias salvajes hasta este lugar?! – exclamo molesto y alzando la voz, el géminis –

Sh! – los tres saltaron sobre el griego mayor, con la intensión de callarlo –

Si Shura nos corta, te aseguro que te dolerá más a ti – reprendió el escorpión –

Que pasa? – alzo una ceja y entrecerró los ojos –

Nada – negó Mu de inmediato –

***M***

…- El español cerró los ojos y trato de contar hasta diez, así de esa manera no iba y cortaba a sus amigos –

Me disculpas…- insistió el castaño al saberse ignorado por Shura –

Y luego dicen porque los masacro…- balbuceo el pelinegro verdoso – pero luego, dicen: Shura eres un violento!, pero claro nadie comprende que estar unas casa antes de Camus, que siempre es visitado por el odioso de Milo que no pasa hasta amargarme el rato, lo mismo DM que pasa a ver a Dita, y sabrá solo Atena que tanto harán… - siguió mencionando y maldiciendo a aquellos seres que lo tenían hecho un mandril rabioso – pero claro, nadie visita a Shura o no, solo pasan a molestarlo y luego…- sus ojos negro verdoso se fijaron con enfado sobre quien le estaba tapando la boca –

Ya, tranquilo – Aioros, llevaba plasmada una sonrisa y es que siempre le había hecho gracia las ocurrencias del español –

Ahora no puedo quejarme? – Expreso ni bien el griego lo soltó –

Quien dijo que eres un violento? – rio un poco –

Quien crees? – entrecerró los ojos y cruzo los brazos –

Todo bien? – aprovecho la oportunidad sagitario –

…sínico –lanzo al aire. No podía estar molesto con Aioros, por mucho que quiera – discúlpame – pidió antes de abrazar al mayor. Sintió un gran alivio después de decir ello –

También lo siento – acepto el abrazo –

***M***

Tanto por esto? – Bufo el escorpión insatisfecho – yo quería ver más drama…?! –

Ya te dije, deja las novelas – regaño Camus, antes de volver a tirar de uno de los mechones azules –

Me dejaras calvo! – gruño Milo, sobándose la zona afectada –

Mmm…yo creo que me voy…- Mu se despidió con un leve sonrojo –

… - los otros tres siguieron los pasos del lemuriano, dejando atrás a Capricornio y Sagitario –

***M***

PV: Y FIN! –

Ikki: va, y para eso te demoraste como cinco años? – interroga con enfado –

PV: ni me des cólera Ikki, que no estoy de buenas -

Ikki: nunca estas de buenas, siempre pareces mandril furioso…- XD

PV: u.u* -


End file.
